Husuf namazı
يقو'ل النبي ﷺ:' ( إنّ الشمس والقمر آيتان من آيات الله ، لا ينكسفان لموت أحد ولا لحياته ، فإذا رأيتموهما فادعوا الله وصلوا حتى ينجلي ) قام بتوثيق خسوف القمر واختصر 4 ساعات في دقيقه #خسوف_القمر #خسوف_القمر_الكلى #خسوف_القم 2018 #خسوف_القمر_الجمعه #خسوف_القرن #الخسوف_الأطول_منذ_83عام #الخسوف عريس سعودي يقيم صلاة #الخسوف في حفل زفافه | أخبار 24 thumb|right|335 px| [[27 Temmuz gecesi gökyüzüne bakın! Yüzyılın en uzun ay tutulması ve Mars’ın en parlak gecesi güneşe en uzak dunyaya en yakın hali. Artı meteor yağmuru var ]] من المتوقع أن ينادى لصلاة #الخسوف عند الساعة 09:35م تقريباً، وذلك إتباعاً لسنة المصطفى صلى الله عليه وسلم حيث قال {إن الشمس والقمر آيتان من آيات الله، يخوف الله بهما عباده، وإنهما لا ينخسفان لموت أحد من الناس. فإذا رأيتم منها شيئا فصلوا، وادعوا حتى ينكشف ما بكم} رواه مسلم. اللهم إنا نستغفرُكَ ونتوب إليك..توبة عبد ظالمِ لنفسهِ لا يملك لنفسهِ ضراً ولا نفعا..ولاموتًا ولاحياةً ولانشورا.اللهم اهدنا فيمن هديت..وعافنا فيمن عافيت..وتولنا فيمن توليت.وبارك لنا فيما أعطيت..وقنا واصرف عنا شر ما قضيت.. نستغفرُكَ ونتوب إليك..فلولا أنت ما تبنا إليك. thumb|400px|Ayet: Ay tutulunca thumb|400px|[[husuf namazı]] thumb|392px|Mersinde bloody moon. thumb|384pxthumb|394pxthumb|396px غداً حدث فلكي نادر جداً وهو خسوف القمر الدموي الأحمر، وسيستمر الخسوف "الكلّي" للقمر أكثر من 100 دقيقة وهي أطول مدة في هذا القرن. - يبدأ [https://twitter.com/hashtag/%D8%A7%D9%84%D8%AE%D8%B3%D9%88%D9%81?src=hash #'الخسوف'] 8 ليلاً. - الخسوف "الكلّي" للقمر 10:30 ليلاً - ينتهي الخسوف "الكلّي" للقمر 12:10 بعد منتصف الليل. - ينتهي الخسوف بالكامل 2:30 فجر السبت. [https://twitter.com/hashtag/%D8%AE%D8%B3%D9%88%D9%81_%D8%A7%D9%84%D9%82%D9%85%D8%B1?src=hash #'خسوف_القمر'] | بدر ذي القعدة سيختفي عن المملكة كُلياً يوم غد الجمعة مراحل [https://twitter.com/hashtag/%D8%A7%D9%84%D8%AE%D8%B3%D9%88%D9%81?src=hash #'الخسوف'] الساعة 9:24 | بداية الخسوف الجزئي الساعة 10:30 | بداية الخسوف الكلي الساعة 12:13 | نهاية الخسوف الكلي الساعة 1:19 | نهاية الخسوف الجزئي مصور قام بتوثيق أطول خسوف للقمر في القرن الذي دام ١٠٠ دقيقه ، اختصرها المصور في دقيقة واحدة فقط بطريقه (التايم لابس Time Lapse)انظر الى قدرة الخالق . سبحان الله العظيم . #خسوف_القمر Neden hristiyanlar Bloody moon yani Kanlı ay tutulması derler? The idea of a "blood moon" serving as an omen of the coming of the end times comes from the Book of Joel , where it is written "the sun will turn into darkness, and the moon into blood, before the great and terrible day of the Lord comes." :Son zamanların geleceğinin bir önsözü olarak hizmet eden bir "kan ayının" fikri, yazıldığı yer olan Joel'in Kitabından geliyor. :"Güneş karanlığa dönüşecek, ve ay kana dönecek;,Rabbinin büyük ve berbat gün öncesinde gelir." The blood moon also appears in the Book of Revelation chapter 6 verses 11 – 13, 6 where verse 12 says " And I beheld when he had opened the sixth seal, and, lo, there was a great earthquake; and the sun became black as sackcloth of hair, and the moon became as blood". :Kanlı Ay, İncilde Vahiy Kitabında, ayet 12'nin söylediği 11 - 13, 6 ayetlerinde de göründüğü gibi, "Altıncı mührü açtığı zaman, ve ben, büyük bir deprem oldu, ve güneş saç çuvalı gibi siyah ve ay kan gibi "oldu. *Revelation - Vahiy revelation, apocalypse, inspiration, testimony, oracle açığa vurma disclosure, airing, apocalypse, divulgation, divulgement, divulgence ilham inspiration, revelation, afflatus, oracle, prompting açığa çıkarma exposure, revelation esin inspiration, revelation, afflatus belli etme revelation Daha az göster Daniel and The Revelation — Ellen G. White Writings https://m.egwwritings.org/en/book/1297.1931 # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yapHaving taken the book, the Lamb proceeds at once to open the seals; and the .... 6. And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts say, A measure of wheat .... The colors of the white, red, and black horses, mentioned in the preceding verses, .... sun became black as sackcloth of hair, and the moonbecame as blood; 13. Blood Moon Bible meaning: Is the blood moon sign of APOCALYPSE ... https://www.express.co.uk › News › Weird # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yap31 Oca 2018 - THE sinister blood moon is a sign from the heavens above that the biblical ... Chapters ... prophecies in the Book of Joel, Acts 2:20 and Revelation 6:12. ... Put a seat belt on, buckle down, the super blueblood moon is about to appear. ... the blood moon was foretold in theBook of Revelations ,which says: ... The opening of six of the seven seals and the Four ... - Bible Blender bibleblender.com/.../bible.../revelation/opening-six-of-seven... # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yap11 Tem 2017 - John saw a white horse and a rider with a bow appear. ... opened the second seal, he heard an ox-like animal say, “Come! ... The sun turned black and the moon turned blood red. ... But as the last verseproclaims – it is too late. ..... Matthew 24:10-13 (Worldwide chaos)Revelation 6:12-17 (worldwide chaos) ... Geoffrey Grinder: The Six Seals of Revelation 6 and Matthew 24 In ... https://www.preteristarchive.com/the-six-seals-of-revelation-... # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yap20 Tem 2018 - Did You Know That Matthew 24 Has All 6 Seals FromRevelation 6 in ... the opening of the “sealed book” of prophecy, and inchapter 6 we ... Just coincidentally, that's also what Matthew says happens next: ... Matthew 24:10-13 (KJV) .... refers to Jesus' words to Daniel in Daniel 12:11 and not Daniel 9:27. REVELATION CHAPTER 6 - A Matter of Truth www.amatteroftruth.com/revelation-chapter-6 - Bu sayfanın çevirisini yap Contained in this site are some in depth Bible studies that I have done trough the ... 6:1 "And I saw when the Lamb opened one of the seals, and I heard, as it were the ... Jesus also tells us in that same chapter of Matthew that he will COME AGAIN, ..... Revelation 6:12-14 again and take notice of the SIGNS of the sun, moon, ... Four Blood Moons | Endtime Ministries with Irvin Baxter https://www.endtime.com/four-blood-moons/ # What does the Bible say about the tetrad blood moons? ... Four blood moons on Jewish feast days are getting ready to appear for the ...Revelation 6:12 also prophesies that the moon will become as blood: “And I ..... I used Revelations chapter 13 and verse 18 and the number it instructs us to .... April 11, 2014 at 6:35 pm. Islam in Bible Prophecy - The Four Horsemen - Endtime Ministries https://www.endtime.com/.../islam-bible-prophecy-four-hors... # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yap10 Şub 2015 - What does the Bible say about Islam? ... Learn about the prophecy of Islam in the Bible and what is to come in ... SO, WE'VE SEEN FOUR HORSES: THE WHITE HORSE, THE RED ... IN THE BOOK OF ZECHARIAH CHAPTER 6, VERSE 1 – 8. .... AND THEN, IN REVELATION 6, VERSE 6, WE READ THESE ... TARSB: Revelation Chapter 6 « The Ultimate Reconciliationist https://theultimatereconciliationist.wordpress.com/.../rev-cha... # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yap10 Şub 2018 - CHAPTER 6 VI The Seal Judgments A. The 1st Four Seals Opened - The ... and the moon became as blood; (Cr12). 13. And the stars of heaven fell unto the ... 1:15, 2:1,11, Nahum 1:6, Zeph 1:14, Mal 3:2, Lk 21:36. Footnotes. Vs. 1-8. .... years period as described in the introduction to this book (Revelation). Bible Stories Explained: The Souls Under the Altar (English: King ... https://newchristianbiblestudy.org/bible/.../king-james-versio... # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yapRead from Revelation 6:9-17 (English: King James Version). ... And I beheld when he had opened the sixth seal, and, lo, there was a greatearthquake; and the ... Solar and lunar eclipses fall on Jewish holy days - Blood moon - signs https://hightimetoawake.com/solar-and-lunar-eclipses-fall-o... # # Bu sayfanın çevirisini yapBlood moons have marked significant events in Israel's history. ... Rev 6:12 And I beheld when he had opened the sixth seal, and, lo, there was a great ... There will also be signs in the heavens in Jerusalem beginning on Passover in April 2014. ... at sunset on Rosh Hashanah September 13, 2015 with a partial solar eclipse.